


Paradise

by fxcknouiam



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gen, Infidelity, Just Sex, Nialls 14, No Plot/Plotless, Parent/Child Incest, Probably more tags ???, Step dad zayn, kind of but not really, married zarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's not good</p>
    </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> It's not good

Niall's knee bounces under the dinner table. The man across from her isn't even looking at her- no, in fact, he's looking at her mother as she rambles on about her stupid fucking culinary class. Yet, the young girl is still so flustered.

The reason being that it's Tuesday. On Tuesday's, Harry teaches an early class and gets back late, meaning she's gone longer. Five hours and the seventeen minutes it takes her to get home, not that Niall counts.

"Oh! Shit, I'm going to be late." Niall's mother checks her watch before shooting up, running her plate to the kitchen.

"I love you," Harry pecks a quick kiss to her husband's lips, then Niall's temple. "Finish your homework. Ask Daddy for help if you need it. Love you both!"

Zayn sucks his cheek, smiling with narrowed eyes. He looks like a predator, and his prey is the fourteen year old girl in front of him.

Niall's cheeks are beet red, she stares down at her plate of mostly untouched casserole until she hears the front door slam, indicating her mother left.

"Daddy," the little blonde says shyly, quiet with her head still down. "Will you help me?"

Zayn licks his bottom lip into his mouth, ears alert and listening for his wife to back out of the driveway and just go already. Go, so he can ravish her daughter. Split that pretty little body in half.

"Of course baby. But first, you have to help daddy."

They've been doing this since Niall was twelve. Harry was out of town and Zayn let her have one of his fruity drinks. After two, the little girl was rubbing herself on Zayn's leg. He held her still and slipped his fingers in the front of her pajama shorts, he's been in love ever since. Obsessed, even.

"Okay." Niall nods. Always eager to help her daddy.

Both of them abandon their dinner at the table, Niall following her daddy to her room. He sits on her bed, beckoning her to him with a simple nod of his head.

"Give Daddy a kiss first."

She comes at him with puckered lips. Oh, she's so cute. She's about to get a whole lot cuter...

Zayn swipes his tongue against the younger girls lips, earning a shaky inhale. He'd bet his life that she's already wet. Never takes much to get his baby girl excited.

"Have you been kissing boys at school?" He possessively grabs her chin, staring into her innocent blue eyes as he nibbles her bottom lip.

Niall's fingers tighten on his shoulders, her grip pinching his skin. Yeah, she's getting turned on. "No Daddy,"

He knows. Even if boys her age are interested in her, she's as obsessed with Zayn as he is with her. She gets jealous when he shows her own mother- his own wife, any affection.

"Did you suck any of their little pricks? Know you're so good at sucking mine,"

"Yes daddy- I mean, no daddy, I didn't-" she stutters trying to answer both of his questions at the same time.

"Yes?" He raises a disapproving eyebrow. He knows she hasn't, she's just so cute when she's nervous. "Who does this mouth belong to, little one?" He squeezes her jaw tighter, thumbing over her lips and teeth.

"You! I- I didn't," she's so upset, that wasn't part of the plan. Zayn doesn't like when the little love of his life is upset.

"I know you didn't baby. You're daddy's good girl. Aren't you sweetheart?" He kisses her again to calm her down, and selfishly because he's hard as fuck and needs _something._

"Why don't you get on your knees now, Niall?" It's not a question, and Niall knows that.

The teenager sinks to her knees immediately, big blue eyes focused on Zayn's hands as he unhooks his belt. He takes his cock out, not bothering to take his pants completely off yet. He's been thinking about getting in her since he walked in on her in the shower this morning. He would of too, right then and there, early as hell in the morning if Harry wasn't awake.

"Take your dress off," again, not a suggestion, not a question.

Niall does as she's told, left only in her underwear as she tosses the material over her head. She's flat everywhere. No breasts, hardly any ass. She's beautiful, Zayn wants to kiss and lick her all over. He has.

"Put it in your mouth,"

The eager little thing opens her mouth wide, swallowing down the top half of her daddy's cock. She sucks and bobs her head as far as she go- which, is hardly half of his entire length.

It's the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life. Especially when he pushes her head down the tiniest bit and tears spring in those big innocent eyes.

"Daddy wants to eat that sweet little pussy," Zayn mutters, thumbing over Niall's cheek.

He's so in love with this little thing. His little thing.

Said little thing moans around the prick in her mouth, whimpering and swallowing him down further, choking herself on accident. Zayn has to physically pull her off of his cock by her hair before he fucking busts. He wants to bust in her, he's gotta save it.

He pulls her up by her arms, kissing her some more. He wishes he could kiss her all day, honestly. He wishes it weren't suspicious to send Harry away on a vacation so he could take Niall on their own vacation. For now though, he moves her easily on her own bed so she's settled on her back. He hooks his index finger in the crotch of her panties and tugs.

His mouth waters. She's like his little honey pot, sweet and delicious. He goes straight for her hole, having to force his tongue in the tight little space. His baby girl moans and gasps, bucks her even in attempt to get him to touch her clit. He won't though.

"Zay- daddy I'm," she's so overwhelmed. He gets it, that's why he'll excuse her little slip up. Won't punish her for it.

"So sweet." Zayn comments, kissing her thigh up to her hip with his sticky lips. "I just had to have a taste,"

Niall just moans and nods. She doesn't usually get vocal until he starts fucking her. Which-

"Can daddy fuck you now?" He asks just for her reaction. He's going to do it regardless or else his balls are going to explode.

"Yes, please! Please," she spreads her legs more than wide enough for his body to fit between them despite how little she is.

Her body's been the same since she was about ten. The only difference now is she has a bit of pubic hair and she's taller. Still beautiful, still sweet. Still sexy.

He watches her, admiring his baby girls body as he undresses himself for her. She may not be biologically his, but in every other way she is one hundred percent his. He was her first everything.

"I love you." Daddy reminds Niall.

"I love you too, daddy."

When he's completely naked he positions himself above her, right between her pale, long legs and lines himself up.

"Ah," the head is barely grazing her hole... "be gentle,"

"Be gentle?" He questions.

"At first," her tiny hands grip his biceps.

"Why? You sore from letting other boys fuck you?" He's guilt tripping her on purpose, manipulating her into telling him to fuck her hard. He wants to fuck her hard.

"No!" She shakes her head urgently. "No, I. However you want Daddy." Good girl.

He eases in slow anyway, for both of their benefit. She's so tight around him, so wet and warm. Nothing compares to sex with Niall. Even the kinkiest, most spontaneous sex with Harry always seems vanilla and boring ever since he's had her daughter.

After what feels like an eternity he braces himself on one arm, giving her slow and shallow thrusts as he uses his other hand to massage her clit. Once she comes, then he'll focus on himself.

"Oh my god," little one whimpers, moving her pelvis up. She locks her legs around the backs of Zayn's thighs.

"Yeah? You like that?" Of course she does. She's leaking all over the fucking bed. God, he should have put a towel down or something. Now he's going to have to wash these sheets before his wife gets home.

"Yes. Please don't stop I'm so- ah, I'm gonna-"

Zayn rubs her clit faster, speeding up the motion of his hips just a little. He fucks her through her orgasm, which is intense if the way her back arches and she tries to hold his hand in place is indication.

"I love you," she whines, little cunt convulsing around his cock.

"You love when daddy fucks you?" He grunts, pathetically close. He can't be blamed for this. He's been thinking about it all day.

"Mhm," she confirms. She's sleepy, but she's twitching from over sensitivity.

"You want me to come in you? Huh? You want daddy's come,"

"Pull out, you have to pull out," Niall slurs.

"Why? You don't wanna have daddy's babies?" Fuck, he's seconds away from coming and he wishes he could stay like this forever, feel like this forever. Just stay in her all the time...

"I can't, Harry will-"

Zayn kisses her to shut her up. He doesn't need to hear about Harry when he's about to bust his record nut. He moans embarrassingly loud into her mouth, his own body twitching and fucking her harder and deeper, faster. He uses the hand that was on her clitoris to feel her nonexistent breasts and her soft little neck as he comes.

It takes a while for him to recover, keeping his face buried in the pillow beside her head, prick still buried balls deep in his daughters pussy. She must not be too mad he didn't pull out because her fingers massage his scalp while he tries to catch his breath.

"Why did you do that?" She whispers after a while.

Blindly, he finds her nipple and rubs over it with the pad of his thumb until it's hard.

"I had to." Is the only excuse he offers. It's okay, she doesn't even have a period yet. He should have been coming in her from the beginning but he liked the way it looked on her skin too much.

"I wish she didn't have to come back," Niall means it. Part of Zayn agrees. It's nothing against Harry, she's a fantastic wife and mother. Extraordinary even. She's just in the way.

"One day, baby. One day it will be just us. I promise."


End file.
